gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs is the twelfth episode of Glee's second season and the thirty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on February 8, 2011. Valentine's Day has arrived for New Directions and as some members try to get Valentines and woo their lovers, not all are lucky. As Finn sets up a kissing booth in an attempt to kiss Quinn, using the excuse of raising money for New Direction's Regionals pay, Rachel tries to steal a kiss from Finn in an attempt to re-establish their relationship. Kurt's feelings for Blaine begins to loosen to the point where he is pushed to admit it after Blaine reveals his attraction to another man. From this episode onwards, Ashley Fink (Lauren) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." The episode was directed by Tate Donovan and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Will sets New Directions a love song assignment. Having fallen for Lauren, Puck tries to serenades her with Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. Lauren finds his song choice insulting. Later, after agreeing on a pre-Valentine's date, she stands him up.Then she eventually agrees to spend Valentine's Day with him as friends. Artie and Mike celebrate their respective relationships by performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) for Brittany and Tina. Tina later begins to sing My Funny Valentine to Mike, but is too overcome with emotion to continue and breaks down crying. Finn sets up a kissing booth, hoping to kiss Quinn, saying that he wants to raise money for New Directions. She initially refuses, but kisses him at the insistence of Sam, who is first mad at her for suspicion of kissing Finn, then for not kissing Finn. The kiss further re-ignites Finn and Quinn's feelings for one another, and they begin an affair. Santana, angry for having recently had her bad behavior highlighted by the other club members, conspires to give them mono and reveal Quinn's infidelity after using flawless logic to discover that Finn and Quinn are fooling around. Santana goes into the nurse's office and kisses Wes Fahey, a student sick with mono and kisses Finn immediately afterwards. Even though Finn kisses many other girls in school after this, somehow only Quinn gets the mono, thus their infidelity is inevitably revealed. Rachel is dismayed by his renewed feelings for Quinn, but resolves to concentrate on her career instead of romance, and leads the female New Directions members in a performance of Katy Perry's Firework. Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so he is disappointed when his crush turns out to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone. They do appropriate, cute little things like try on sunglasses and push mannequins around and surround Jeremiah repeating the line "When I get you alone." Jeremiah is subsequently fired because he says his boss didn't approve of it, then admits he didn't like it either. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. The episode ends with New Directions assembled at Breadstix, where the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs for Kurt's first Lonely Hearts Club. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *Tell Him - when Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes talk about their valentines Guest Cast Guest Stars * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy * Earnestine Phillips as Nurse * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Jean Sincere as Librarian * Cathy Dot as Barista * Neil Parker as Wes Fahey * Kati Sharp as Rochelle Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Trivia *The letters in this episode's title-card are pink instead of white. **This was the third time Glee's title-card is different, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Heart, Dance with Somebody, Dynamic Duets, Glee, Actually, I Do, Girls (and Boys) on Film, All or Nothing and The Quarterback. *During P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing), Mike does several classic Michael Jackson dance moves, including the moon walk. *This is the third episode, after Home and Dream On, which has the same name of a song featured in it. *The same music that plays when Kurt and Blaine are on the bench after the "Gap Attack" is the same music that plays in the episode New York at the Lima Bean when Blaine tells Kurt that he loves him. *This episode marks the first episode where Santana and Brittany are not on the Cheerios and out of their uniforms other than competitions or special events. *In the 'Warblers Gap Attack', Blaine is seen wearing pink sunglasses, a well known accessory of Darren Criss, Blaine's portrayer. *The design of Finn's kissing booth (including the "The Kisser Is In/Out" sign) is similar in style to Lucy's psychiatric booth in the Peanuts comic strips. *This episode features Glee's two-hundredth performance, Silly Love Songs. *From this episode and onwards, Ashley Fink has now moved from a co-star to a guest star. *Part of Quinn's line "Santana is such a bitch" is omitted from the UK re-runs of this episode; instead only "Santana is such a..." was said, before it suddenly switches shots. This is likely due to Glee re-runs airing during the afternoon. Errors *After Finn catches mono, he is shown sick the next day. However, mononucleosis has at least a four-week incubation period before symptoms present. He, Quinn, and the girls he kissed in the kissing booth would have fallen ill around St. Patrick's Day. *Wes refers to Blaine as "Junior Warbler, Blaine Anderson." In I Am Unicorn, however, which is set in the following school year, Blaine is revealed to be a junior again. *''My Funny Valentine'' and Firework are both performed at a Glee Club meeting on the same day due to the character's clothing. Finn states that Quinn's mom picked her up a few hours ago, and in that conversation Rachel gets the inspiration for her song. This means they either had a meeting that lasted a few hours, or two get togethers in the same day; both outcomes seem unusual. *When it flashes back to Lauren and Puck's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' (Special Education), the hallways are decorated with Valentines decorations. Yet, this scene should be set in December. Gallery tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mljcx35SaJ1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlj9ltqgPw1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml1izcPW871ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0asvSvMc1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgaqvIJrW1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Sls stills 3 (7).jpg Sls stills 3 (6).jpg Sls stills 3 (3).jpg Sls stills 3 (2).jpg Sls stills 3 (1).jpg tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo4_250.gif tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo5_250.gif tumblr_mqncesQu4E1qg8euoo6_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho1_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho5_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho2_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho6_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho3_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho7_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho9_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho10_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho4_250.gif tumblr_mqmjmbooSB1r6qc3ho8_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho6_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho7_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho8_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho9_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho10_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho2_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho3_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho4_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho5_250.gif tumblr_mqkfulEQMK1r6qc3ho1_250.gif tumblr_mshywjlzYP1qeb7qjo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mshywjlzYP1qeb7qjo2_250.gif tumblr_mt4uvc8qFU1qh97q8o3_250.gif tumblr_mt4uvc8qFU1qh97q8o4_250.gif tumblr_mt4uvc8qFU1qh97q8o1_250.gif tumblr_mt4uvc8qFU1qh97q8o2_250.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko1 250.gif Quotes Navigational es:Episodio:Silly Love Songs Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes